1. Field
The present disclosure relates to containers for holding liquids, semi-liquids, solids or semi-solids. More particularly, the disclosure concerns the prevention of container tipping and consequent content spillage. Still more particularly, the disclosure pertains to anti-tipping technology for beverage containers, such as mugs, glasses and bowls.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, commonly-owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,025,169 and 8,028,850 of Zimmerman disclose self-anchoring beverage containers with directional release and attachment capability. Disclosed embodiments of the '169 and '850 allow a beverage container to remain affixed to a reference surface, thereby resisting tipping and spillage, except when lifted in a normal manner for drinking. In that case, the beverage containers can be removed from the reference surface without discernible resistance, and may thereafter be returned to their original rest position with no unusual manipulation being required for re-seating. The present disclosure is directed to additional self-anchoring constructions that also exhibit directional release and attachment capability for retaining many different types of containers that hold spillable contents.